life with the hyuugas!
by Anime-Angel93
Summary: " I sorry, polka." he whispered trying to sound like a baby. I giggled and hugged him. He was so adorible at that moment. "Natsume, your are such a child." I sighed. "Does that mean you will breast feed me?" He has a naughty gleam in his eyes and with rare smile/smirk. warningthis fanfiction story comtains lemon and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

ME: this is my first rated m story so no hating plz. thx ;) Oh yea and there is swearing and lots of naughty talking in this story plus more, btw (by the way)

this is my dirty version/ sequel to kidnapped by a delvish prince. :D

so lets begin.

Ruka: Animeangel93 does not own us if she did she make Tsubasa her husband. ;)

Me: RURU!

Ruka: It wasn't my fault Hotaru threaten to blackmail me! DX

* * *

Chapter 1

The rain poured outside my apartment window.

" What a depressing day. " I thought intill I saw crimson eyes glaring at me.

"hello beautiful. Whats on the menu today cause I am starving." The owner of the crimson eyes purred in a soft and very adorible voice.

"What! But you were fed last year, though. " I teased.

"But, I am starving.. and you look really tasty." he walked over and sat next to me and started to lick my neck.

"Natsume, what did I ever teach you, Mr.?"

" I don't know."

"I thought you would learn by now."

"Learn what?"

"Not to attack your wife, while she is working." (which I wasn't, but then again I was. I stoped to look out the window.)

"But its sooo tempting." He nibbled on my ear, he was now sitting next to me on the couch with his arms around my waist.

"Bad Natsume. I have to email my paper work to my boss or I'll be fired!"

"So, I think she is a whore for taking my off wife from me. YOUR MINE MINE MINE, MIKAN Y. SAKURA HYUUGA!" He yelled like a three year old having a hissy fit over a toy but it was me, that he was having a hissy fit over. I kissed him on the cheek slowly trying to sneak out of his grasp.

"NO! MY POLKA!" He squeled tighting his grasp.

"Na-asu-me.. Yo-ur str-ang-le-ing me." I coughed. When he noticed me, starting to turn blue he released his grip around me.

" I sorry, polka." he whispered trying to sound like a baby. I giggled and hugged him. He was so adorible at that moment.

"Natsume, your are such a child." I sighed.

"Does that mean you will breast feed me?" He has a naughty gleam in his eyes and with rare smile/smirk.

"NATSUME HYUUGA!"  
"what? You, said I act like a child. A child breast feeds and I want to be breat fed!" He started to pout.

"You're such a pervert. But I love you anyways, and no."

"whyyyyyyy not?" He whined.

"Cause I need to finish my work."

"Not fair though!" He shuts my laptop screen, before i could finish my work.

"Natsume!"

"You can work on it later. I want to spend time with you just this once, without you going fucking work crazy on , All I want is to fuck you, and you are still so dense as you were back in school." With that said, he walked out of the room. I sighed...

"You really know how to make me hate my self. huh?" I said discouragely trying not to sob. I stood up and ran to mine and natsume's room and locked the door and cried.

* * *

Normal pov.

* * *

it was few hours later Natsume finally came back in the house. He went in the living room looking for mikan, but didn't find her. He heard faint sobs coming from their room.

"Shit I did it again... I went to far again? I hurt her feelings..." Natsume walked to the door and knocked. But no one awnsers.

"Mikan I know your in their can I come in?"still she didn't reply.

"Thats it I am coming in." He went to open the door but the door opened and he saw a young woman figure who cried her heart out cause of his words.

"Mikan, I am sorry of what I said to you. I didn't mean to be harsh."

"No... I am sorry. I should spend more time with you right? Its all my fault that this feud happened..." she sobbed more. He huged her bringing her closer to his chest.

"No its my fault. I knew you didn't like working the job you are doing. But you are only doing the job so you won't be home alone when I am at work. So I am the one who should be sorry, Mikan." He kissed her. " I love you mikan and it makes me do stupid things and be such a idout some times but I LOVE YOU! rember that." she nodded and huged him. All of the sudden the phone rang. "wanna ignore it?" Natsume smirked.

"sure." Mikan smiled cutely.

"Mikan I am hungry."

" we have a kitchen over there and you don't want me to cook."

"No, I am HUNGRY."

"like i said mmmm" Natsume kissed her.

"now do you finally see what I want to eat?" he mubbled kissing her jawline causing her to blush.

"Should we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure.." All the sudden Natsume's phone vibarates in his pocket.

"Dammit."

* * *

(To be contuied.)

Me: like it? want more review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Woah 12 reviews on the first chapter! *Faints*

Ruka: *sweat drops* Cate-chan would like to thank you for reviewing and following this story and to keep it up. By the way minna-san Cate-chan doesn't own gakuen alice!

Cate: *mumbles* sadly...

Hotaru: uhmm...*akward silence*

Last time on, _**Life with the Hyuugas:**_

* * *

"Mikan I am hungry."

" we have a kitchen over there and you don't want me to cook."

"No, I am HUNGRY."

"like i said mmmm" Natsume kissed her.

"now do you finally see what I want to eat?" he mubbled kissing her jawline causing her to blush.

"Should we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure.." All the sudden Natsume's phone vibarates in his pocket.

"Dammit."

Cate:Warning, this is for mature teens and adults only. so no minors under the teen limit do not read. If you are under I am not responisble what happens if you continue reading this. But be my guest. First time wright a lemon so please no hating. :) thx here is your chapter 2!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"N-natsume what is it?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Nothing..." Natsume mumbled, as he wraps his arms around his beatiful wife.

"Really Natsume?" Mikan interagateting him, as she grabbed his phone out of his back pocket before he could notice. She pulled away from his grasp with a wicked grin on her face. Holding his phone in the air as she started to search it. Natsume tried to take back his phone. Mikan face looked up in horror and anger. "NATSUME Y-You're T-Talking t-to THAT bitch again!" Mikan barely screamed at him with a hurt expression on her face. Natsume looked down not able to look at the face his angered wife which he hurt once again. "Natsume,... I told you she was trouble... but you snuck behind my back to talk to her anyways!" Mikan started to sob. She mummbled something grabbing her purse and left the apartment in a hurry. Natsume just stood there and didn't try to stop her. She had the right to be mad at me is what he thought over and over again. I should of never let her in. I knew I would of hurt her. She was so pure but I ruined her.. He mummbled...

* * *

**Natsume pov.**

If only she knew I wasn't messing around with her again. It was only bussiness this time, but I know she wouldn't believe me cause I was a caught in the act of doing thing I shouldn't have with Luna. I thought Mikan was out of my life forever in till she decided to give me another chance which I did not desvered. Now I hurt her worst. I should of told her straight forward about what was happing but i could not make my body respond to anything I wished. For sure now I would be Natsume Hyuuga the rich guy who lost the best thing he ever desired in his life cause of his stupidity.

* * *

**Mikan pov.**

I was walking down the road not caring that people were muttering words as their eyes gawked my way. I was hurt. I never thought Natsume would go behind my back and meet up with that slutty girl... The sad part is he promised me that he would never talk to her ever again. But I should of known that he was lying. I sighed as I kept walking not knowing where I was heading. Then I heard a concert going on in town. I recalled my friends from high school were going to a concert today. I made my mind up I was going to the concert so I can clear my mind from Natsume and my desipute. When I arrived I saw fangirls every where screaming the singers band name. Which happened to be dark shadows. What I saw next shocked me there on stage stood my friend Tsubasa from my old school before Alice Academy. I never even imagen him becoming a band when we were in middle school. He glanced towards my direction and seemed to have a been shocked as I but he then recovered and smiled letting his star on his cheek to go closer to his blue eyes. He walked up to his drummer which was a young girl with pink hair and whispered something then left the stage. She got up and left her drum set and walked to the crowd.  
"Can I get everyones Attention!" She said in the mic. Everyones cheers grew lower intill there was no sound verbly except for the girl on stage.

"The dark shadows, would like to welcome you all to our concert, and as a token of our graditude our lead singer is going to sneak into the crowd but you will not be able to reconize him cause he is in a costume he will choose one of you fans to come on stage with us! with that everyone cheered. I sighed intill I help some ones arms wrap themself around my waist. I Stiffen and slowly turned my head to see a very happy face to see. " Hello cutie rember me?" He mutter in my ear. I sighed and mumbled something.

"what hunny I didn't hear you?" he whispered with a smile.

"I said, you never change do you, Tsubasa." He smiled.

"I missed you, Mikan. You know since you left our school and ditched me."

"Well, I didn't ditch you my mother wanted to move and I was still a minor so I couldn't stay there sadly."

" I know. I was just teasing you."

* * *

**Time Skip &**

**Normal pov.**

* * *

"So let me get this staight you're married and you just got into a huge dispute with you're husnand?" Tsubasa looked at her as she nodded.

"Geez. Time has past since you left." He chuckled. "so is there any kids?"

Mikan shooked her head no.

"no we don't have kids. Natsume isn't the time to like kids."

Tsubasa was stunned, he always new Mikan loved children and thought it has to be hard on her.  
"So are you going to forgive him this time?" Yes she told him everything.

"I d-don't know yet." She manged to whisper.

"Take your time meme. Okay? I'll be here as long as you need you're big brother." She smiled at this statement. No Tsubasa isn't her real brother but he always was like a brother to her and he sure acted like she was his little sister; since mikan was a only child and her dad was never there, he watched over her like a older brother would. It was 10:00 p.m when Mikan's phone ringed and she looked at it to find it was natsume who was calling she awnsered it. (Yes, she had the phone on speaker so Tsubasa could hear everything)

* * *

(Mikan- Normal, Natsume-**Bold**.)

"Hello?"

**"Mikan, I am so sorry for what happened this morning..Please let me explain."**

"Explain what? How you cheated on me once again with the same girl! Or How you decided to break my freaking heart Natsume?!"

**"Mikan, Just lisen I was not cheating on you! Okay I know you won't trust me. But I am telling the fucking truth!"**

" Natsume, I'll give five seconds to make me believe that you are telling the truth, or its completely over!"

**" I was not cheating on you. Mikan, she was calling for business her corp. is in danger of crashing, and I am buying her corp. So we can expanned ours. You see she was calling me so we can set up a date so she can finally sighn it over to me. Mikan, I am sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to suprise you for our anniversary. But it seems I screwed up big time. If you don't want to forgive me. It's okay." **he was just about to hang up intill Mikan inturrupted him.

"Natsume, I forgive you. Just this once. If you hurt me like that again and don't tell me anything else before you do something. I swear Hyuuga your going to be wifeless! Got it Hyuuga."

**"Hai mikan, I got it.." **He was chuckling in relief.

"Natsume, I am on my way home. see you when I get there bye." She hunged up her phone smiling. She gave her Older brother a hugged and promised to visit him everytime she could and left him with a big goofy "MIKAN SAKURA GRIN" proudly settled on her face. He couldn't help but smile back at his little sister. Be safe mikan. He thought as she left him at his house.

* * *

**Time Skip **

* * *

**Mikan's pov.**

* * *

As I walked to the door of our appartment. Yes us being very rich but we live in a appartment. Well Natsume doesn't like big houses cause he thinks I'll get lost. Isn't he such a mou? ugh... Anyways I opened the door to see the lights are off except for candles.  
"Natsume? Where are you?" I walked falling the candles to our room seeing him standing by the door smirking only wearing a pair of shorts nothing covering his beatiful features above his waist line I could make out every muscle line moving as he inhale and exhaled. A blush creeped it way to my cheeks.

"Hello, I believe you forgot what today was?"

"Hmm."

"You really are a baka, mikan. It hurts that you don't rember what today is."

" I am not a baka!" I puffed my cheeks out as I pouted. He smirked.

"Then whats today?" He said showing me the calendar. All the sudden it dawn on me.

" I am really a baka, Natsume. I am so sorry that I got side tracked and forgot our anniversary!" He smiled at me and huged me.

"It's okay but one thing. To make it up to me you have to be my maid for the rest of the night." He grinned at me holding a maid costume up to me. My eyes widen in shock.

* * *

**Normal pov.**

* * *

"f-fine since I forgot.. I'll go along with it, master." She said and winked at natsume as she grabbed the costume and went to the bathroom and changed into the maid costume. When the door finally opened Natsume was laying on the bed and looking at Mikan in the costume. "Mikan, come here."

"Yes Master?" She ask as he got a good look at her. The skirt of the maid dress only came mid thigh and it showed her curves off nicely, Her hair was put up into a messy bun with the little ruffle hat on her head. The dress was slightly too small at the chest area on her which Natsume loved seeing cause she didn't tie the ribon close showing her D cup cleavlage. The as mikan turned around and bended over he could see black lace undergarments. He almost groaned at the thought of seeing her under him without anything on except the pretty Black Lace undergarment and matching black lace bra. "Does my master not need me?" She asked with a confused face. She noticed the little lump forming in his shorts and smirked as she came closer and started to crawl half way up till she was half way on top of him her breast now inches away from his grasp. He groaned as mikan softly rubbed her hand againsnt the growing lump. "Is my master hurt? Maybe I should check it to see if you're bleeding." She started to unbotton his pants looking at his eyes as she lowered his shorts to his ankles. "Damm..." he groan as mikan kissed her way down to his waist line of his boxers. "Master you're hurt are you sure I shouldn't make sure you are okay?" She teased as she stroked him through the thin layer seperating him from her soft, tender hands. "oh god, mikan.." He groaned as he grabed her by the waist pulling her up to him. "your such a bad girl." He scold her. "See what your doing to me." He motioned her to look at the tent at his boxers. "Keep this up your going to get punished." He teased her by whispering in her ear letting his breathe tickle her neck sending shivers down her spind. His voice was so husky and she liked it. He grabbed her wait pulling her up to his face and kissed her asking for enterance, once he was granted,they started fighting for domance with thier tongues. Natsume won how ever he explored her mouth as his hands explored her body finding its way to the zipper to the maid dress's zipper he slowly unzipped they broke the heated kiss for air he roller her over so he was on top of her pulling the dress above her head and throwing it some where in the room and kissed her once again then started trailing kisses down her neck to her cleavlage as his hands slid up her bare stomach up to he breast as he masaged her breast with his hand. She moaned and arch her back. He kissed down her neck over one of her breast then stoped right above the crack and sliped his tongue down the crack as she teased her. "Oh my ... Natsume." Mikan moaned and arched her back more as he teased her breast by pinching a hard bud. Natsume was getting annoyed with her bra he stoped teasing her and kissed her as his hands reached behind her unhooking the claps of the bra. Once the claps was unhooked he broke the kiss and pulled the bra off and threw it some where. She tried to cover her self but natsume refused to let her even though it wasn't their first time doing this she was always shy to show natsume her beatiful body as he recalled their first time was in a closet at his old house during a truth or dare game gone bad thanks to hotaru blackmailing ruka and forcing him (ruka) to dare mikan to strip in front of Natsume in the closet with the door locked. yea lets say she wasn't the only one who striped as they did there naughty task. (back to the present.) Natsume massaged both of her breast with his hands as he kissed her on the lips muffling her pleads and moans. He flicked her hard bud causing her to gasp leting him swiftly force his tongue into her mouth sucking hard on hers. they finally broke the kiss to catch their breathes and Natsume kissed down her neck and moved one of his hands off one breast and licked the bud mikan gasped and moan his name as he began to toture her breast while teasing the other breast and switch moving his mouth to the other while teasing the one he just left. Once he was satisfied with her breast he slowly started to lick a trail down her bare stomach down to her black lace undergarment he put a finger in the middle of the soaked panties causing mikan to moan and bucked her hips wanting him to stop teasing her. "Gosh your soaked Mikan. You're such a naughty girl arent you?" he smirked as he hooked his fingers on her panties pulling them down so he could slide his hand in and rubbed her clit causing mikan to gasp and throw her head back. He inserted a single digit into her causing her to buck her hips he slowly thrust his finger in and out then swifltly added another digit thrusting in out faster it wasn't long intill he felt her becoming close to cumming. He smirked as he stoped right before she could looked at her pained expression and she was solking at him. "What?" he asked like he was inoccent.

"N-natsume... Please stop teasing me.." She begged.

"What you want polka?"

"You know what I want natsume.."

"no I don't maybe if you say it. I might regain my memory?" he smirked at this cause her face redden more.

"Natsume. Please don't make me say it." She begged.

"Say what?" he ask inoccently again as he asked when he finally took his boxers and her panties off as he teased her with him self." Mikan started to pout.

"Oh my .. NATSUME JUST FUCK ME!" Mikan gave up lust finally taking over her.

"Gladly." He mubled as started to slowly started to thrust. "Fuck Mikan, your so tight." Natsume groaned

"Natsume... faster." mikan moaned Natsume quickened his pace as he thrust faster and harder. He stayed this speed in till he started to feel he wont be able to last any longer. "Na-natsume I'm going to..." He nodded he too was very close with one last thrust they both cummed with each other he filled her up with his seed. They both layed there catching thier breathe "Mikan, I love you." Natsume panted as he kissed her on the forehead before pulling out of her and rolled over and pulled the blanket over them.

"I love you too, Natsume." she mummble snuggling into his chest.

* * *

Cate: Thx for reading this is the end of the chapter.

Ruka: and hotaru:Plz review!

cate: This was my first lemon plz review if it was terrible or okay or amazing :) thx again!


End file.
